


So Good

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's 14 and it's his and Ashton's first time (really short and crappy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

Luke bit his lip, muffling a pained whine when Ashtin rotated his hips a bit. His eyes closing and his legs wrapped securely around Ashton's waist.

"You're doing well, Luke, so good," Ashton muttered in his neck, placing a soft kiss above Luke's collar bone. He slowly pulled out, Luke sharply took in a breath, and when Ashton went back in, Luke let out a mixture of a cry and a moan.

"So good, so good," Ashton mumbled again.

Luke felt sweat on his hairline. He gripped the sheets when Ashton repeated what he did earlier, Luke moaning.

"I love you, Luke," Ashton said, looking up into Luke's blue eyes, making Luke whine when he thrusted in and out again.

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
